As Luck Would Have It
by Delightful Implausibility
Summary: An interesting encounter commences Jamie's mission to make a man out of Jack. The entire ordeal prompts Jack to rethink his morals and reveals that Jamie is the most oblivious person on the planet. Awkward situations abound. Adult Themes: implication of masturbation and over abuse of internet pornography by teenage males. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The windows were locked again.

Jack's stomach fluttered with disappointment as he pushed against them again, hoping Jamie might crawl out of his warm bed to tell Jack that really, he had locked them by accident, not because he wanted to keep Jack out. But Jack knew that this wasn't true, and would never be true— ever since Jamie had turned 15 he had started locking the windows when he wanted "alone time".

The first time Jack had come to the windows and had found them locked, he had waited outside Jamie's room all night until dawn. The next morning Jamie had tried to explain(rather uncomfortably) that he sometimes needed "alone time" at night for personal stuff. He did not specify when Jack asked him what kind of personal stuff, which made Jack feel a twinge of sadness that his most beloved believer couldn't trust him with secrets.

And anyways, why would anyone want "alone time"? Jack did not understand why Jamie would ever want to that. Being alone was horrible. Absolutely dreadfully awful and depressing and maddeningly boring.

But even though Jack found the windows to Jamie's room locked 7 times out of 10, he kept coming back on the sliver of a chance that Jamie might want to play outside with him, or just talk about stuff. Jack desperately wanted someone to just talk to, and Jamie always listened to what he said with wide eyed wonder. Well, at least he used to. Jamie was 18 now, and it seemed like he was getting tired of the frost spirit, which made Jack more fearful than one could imagine.

Jack stared at the window numbly. His entire being was flooded with dread and sadness and his heart beat erratically as the panic swept over him in pulsing waves. This was the third time this week, and it was Thursday already. Jamie was always busy with school, and Jack was busy with guardianship, and whenever Jack came to visit Jamie the windows were locked. Jack wasn't sure if he even really liked the new Jamie at all.

When Jamie had first begun to sprout up during his first bouts of puberty, Jack had passed the strange behavior from the boy off as the adorable time of change that occurred during adolescence. Even the locking the windows thing Jack could deal with in moderation(that was back when it was only once or twice a week). But when their conversations became stilted, uncomfortable small talks that usually lasted for a maximum of 5 minutes before Jamie blushed and stammered that he had to go, Jack could not help but feel annoyed and angry. The only time they ever had fun together now was when they were playing in the snow, and even then, Jack had to forcibly drag Jamie out of the house and into the snow drifts.

It was a real shame that Jamie didn't play with him as often in the snow anymore, now that he was a full fledged 18 year old, he was finally a fair match to Jack in a snowball fight, throwing with better precision and more force than he ever could as a small child. Jamie wasn't a child at all anymore, actually. His face had lost all of its baby fat, melting away to reveal a strong jaw and high cheekbones that still blushed when Jack mentioned the name "Pippa".

Jack had noticed long ago Pippa's growing attraction towards Jamie(who was completely clueless but still smitten with her). The way she'd inch towards him and hang on his every word. Or how she'd go out of her way to meet him in between classes at school…

Okay so maybe Jack had been doing a little spying on Jamie and Pippa, but it was only for their own good! Jamie had liked Pippa for pretty much ever(or at least Jack thought so) and she hadn't even paid him a single glance until he had joined the soccer team and gotten all hot and strong.

Pippa was no good for Jamie, she only wanted him for his looks and popularity… It made Jack feel all gross inside when he saw her making goo goo eyes at his Jamie. Well Jamie wasn't exactly his... per se.

Jack had never thought he was particularly short; usually he was surrounded by young children who were half his size. But next to Jamie he felt miniscule… and he felt even smaller when he was embraced by the young man(although this was a rare occasion). Jack had watched in fascination as Jamie's scrawny, awkward little body grew into a strong set of broad shoulders and lean muscle that tapered into a narrow waist. He stood a few inches taller than the frost spirit; something about that stirred something in Jack he couldn't quite put a finger on. Jack felt so small and protected standing next Jamie's overwhelming tallness and broadness. Which was kind of ironic considering that Jack was Jamie's guardian and not vice versa.

Jack took a deep breath and rubbed the frost off of the window to peer into Jamie's room. Jamie was in his bed, and his little bedside lamp was on. Jamie was stretched out under the covers of his bed with his computer on his lap. Jack pulled away quickly from the window, afraid of being caught. Was he reading something secret? Was that what he did in his personal time? Jack had attempted many times to try and catch Jamie in the act of whatever he was doing, but never had any luck. He only ever saw Jamie sitting mysteriously with his laptop, innocently doing whatever he was doing on it. Homework? Video games? Movies perhaps. Jack had watched a lot of movies.

He looked into the room again to see if Jamie had noticed. If the boy had seen Jack at the window, he gave no indication, continuing his boring activities.

Jack slumped against the side of the Bennett's house, completely and utterly bored and sad that he had no one to talk to or play with. He was haplessly wallowing in his own misery when he suddenly heard a soft keening sound slip through the cracks of Jamie's window and out into the still winter night.

Had Jamie made the sound? Jack peered back into the bedroom, ready to inquire what was wrong, rush to Jamie's aid, put out a fire, whatever it need be.

From Jack's vantage point he could see that Jamie was moving restlessly, laptop discarded to rest on the floor by his bed, eyes squeezed too tightly to possibly indicate sleeping. His face was flushed and his dark hair was matted to his forehead with sweat as he writhed underneath his navy blue bedspread. That broad chest was heaving like nothing he had ever seen, filling Jack with panic and fear. Furthermore, it seemed as though the strange sound Jack had heard earlier was coming from Jamie; the boy continued to moan and groan and he turned from side to side.

Jack was getting nervous. Jamie sounded really really hurt… Maybe he was having a nightmare… Or he was trying to hide his pain from his family? Or maybe he was passing a kidney stone!

The last thought determined the next course of action Jack decided to take. Kidney stones were bad news, or at least Jack was pretty sure that they were, and Jamie probably needed help.

Shattering the windows seemed like the most suitable thing to do in that moment, so Jack did. However, it turned out he wasn't as strong as he thought he was, and when he attempted to kick break the thick panes of glass he only hurt his foot. The glass didn't budge or even crack a little bit. However, the noise did not go unnoticed by Jamie, who ran to the window to see none other than Jack Frost, clutching his foot and whimpering in pain. Jamie was clearly alarmed and caught off guard by Jack's appearance.

"J-Jack?" Jamie stuttered incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing in here!? I locked the windows! That means don't come in—" he was cut off by an anxious and doting frost spirit.

"Jamie, are you okay? You look so flushed and feverish…" Jack pressed their foreheads together to check temperature like he saw in those movies. Jack had watched A LOT of movies. But the good intentions of the action seemed to just make Jamie burn even brighter(if that was possible).

"I'm fine." Jamie was avoiding eye contact like a mastermind. He was still panting pretty heavily as he carded a hand through his shaggy hair. Jack couldn't help but admire(and envy) how strong Jamie looked; Jack was willing to bet that Jamie would not have sprained his ankle trying to break a window open.

"I'm sorry for trying to come in even though you locked the windows, but I stopped by because I wanted to play and then I saw you looking all sick—" Jamie cut him off.

"Did you see anything?" Jamie's voice was low and husky.

"Ummm well you looked really flushed and sweaty. And you kept thrashing around and making these weird noises… like moans…?" Jack trailed off as his mind began to catch up with the interpretation of the situation at hand.

Jamie. Innocent little Jamie, now soiled by adulthood and dirty thoughts. Those innocent amber eyes were dark and hooded, jaded by mean friends and sexual frustration.

Jamie. The little boy wide eyed with wonder when they first stood in this room conscious of each other.

Jamie. The teenager standing in front of him dressed in only a pair of boxers with a rather prominent erection visibly outlined by the constricting fabric… Cheeks still flushed with desire and arousal, chest heaving visibly, soft pants leaving his mouth like sweet music to Jack's ears-

Jack blushed bright pink(just because he was the spirit of winter didn't mean he was completely dead). Jamie seemed to acknowledge Jack's dawning of realization and awkwardly shifted his arms.

"I um… didn't know that you… um I'm sorry for interrupting? Oh goodness... Uh… sorry. I'm so sorry!" Jack backed away from the bed quickly and tripped over a box on the floor in his haste. He let out a small sound of pain as he fell onto his hurt ankle clumsily. "God… sorry, this is so awkward, I- I'll just be leaving now."

"Wait Jack… It's really not a big deal. We're both guys… I didn't want you to find out" Jamie rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why?" Jack asked from his spot on the floor. Jamie searched the floor for some suitable pyjama pants to put on.

"I thought… I don't know. You'd think it was weird. And gross."

Jack shook his head, "No it's normal. I mean… not something I want you to share with me but… I don't want it to hinder the time we spend together…" Jamie pulled on the pair of pants he found on the floor, finally covering up the rather prominent bulge in his underwear.

"You, it could have been so much worse. Sophie could have walked in…or my mom..." Jamie trailed off. He sat down on the bed uncomfortably, shifting his legs around to find the most comfortable position in his… condition.

"What were you doing on your laptop?" Jack asked suddenly. Jamie blushed furiously, much to Jack's confusion. Jack wasn't sure how he felt about all this hormonal action and teenage Jamie. Jamie was 18 and definitely old enough to handle himself, but Jack still saw the 11 year old who he had built snowmans with that first year after Pitch's defeat. Was this what a mother or father felt like when watching their baby grow up? Jack was pretty sure this was different. The sight of Jamie flushed and panting was far too appealing to the guardian, making shivers tickle their way up his spine and desire surge through his stomach in waves of butterflies. It felt so wrong. Did Jamie ever feel like this about him? Of course not… he had Pippa. Did he think of her? Jamie's voice brought Jack back to reality.

"Well… I was watching…" Jamie struggled to find the right words to phrase his abuse of internet pornography before Jack cut him off.

"Hey Jamie. Do you still like Pippa?"

Jamie seemed to ponder this for a second, making Jack think perhaps he had misinterpreted the teenager's intentions.

"Well she has nice tits." Jamie said bluntly.

Jack blushed at the crass language. This was becoming extremely uncomfortable. How was he supposed to respond to that? Scold him? No… that would make him like a parent. Punch him? Too much like a brother. Disagree? Too much like a bad friend. Agreeing seemed like the best option.

"Yeah… umm nice tits." Jack said. A pang of guilt made itself known in his chest as he said such crass things about one of his sweet, innocent believers who probably had no idea that he was saying such awful things right now...

Jack had intended the comment as a way to ease the awkwardness and make it seem like he was as cool with all this as Jamie was, but Jamie took it in a whole different way, suddenly launching into the most energetic conversation he had seen come out of the boy for 3 years.

"You think so? Claude thinks I have awful taste. Says she's too skinny. But you should see this magazine I got from the store the other day. And the last porno I watched on my laptop had this blonde chick with these amazingly huge—"

Jack wasn't even listening to the now considerably perked up Jamie.

This was weird. Way too weird. Jamie was talking to him about sexual things with girls. Was that even allowed? Jack was a guardian who was supposed to protect the innocence and playfulness of children and now here he was, standing in a young teenage boy's bedroom listening to him ramble on about porn after catching him in the act of touching himself. Furthermore, this was the most excited and lively he'd seen Jamie since before adolescence, so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. If he just played along and provided someone to talk to he could probably see Jamie more, which was something he was absolutely sure he wanted more than anything in the world.

Jamie said something about redheads and Jack nodded robotically, still trying to sort out his feelings on this whole ordeal.

Jack was beginning to realize he had actually never thought of a girl this way before. Tits and ass were just words, not some Godly gift bestowed upon mankind. Did that make him weird? Was he unable to feel like this because he was a guardian? Why didn't he like boobs anyways? Boys were supposed to be attracted to girls. Jack didn't want to see a hot blonde shaking her junk at him, he wanted Jamie lying on the bed desperately seeking climax that he, Jack Frost, might be able to… No. That would just be plain wrong. Jamie said something that finally roused Jack from his thoughts.

"Of course I've never actually done anything before… I've never even kissed anyone." Jamie was sheepishly biting the inside of his cheek. "Can you believe it? I'm a soccer star… 6 feet tall… 18 years old and never been kissed. Have you ever...?"

Jack shook his head. He was pretty sure he had never kissed anyone while he was human, and he was positive he hadn't kissed anyone since he became Jack Frost.

"I don't think so. I've never liked girls… like that during my afterlife." Jamie looked shocked. Jack decided he liked Jamie's shocked face; it reminded him of the look he had made the first time he had seen him.

"Oh come on everyone likes boobs! You just need to reawaken… your.. yourself." Jack laughed as Jamie struggled to find the right words.

Jamie got up from his bed, and walked towards Jack, who was still sitting on the ground, ankle in hand. Any evidence of what had occurred earlier that evening had disappeared and Jack was pretty sure he felt a little twinge of disappointment. Jamie gave Jack a trusting look that melted Jack's heart with a flood of memories from when Jamie was younger.

"I feel like I could tell you anything. Like… you've been here most of my life, but you're not my age so it's great but weird and… Thanks." Jamie crossed the room swiftly and gently picked the frost spirit off the floor before he swept Jack up into his warm embrace.

Jack was a little stunned (seeing as he really hadn't listened to any of Jamie's ramblings for the past 10 minutes) but after realizing that Jamie wasn't going to let go for a while, he relaxed into the touch. Jamie was so much larger and warmer than him… It was comforting. Jack inhaled his masculine scent deeply, enjoying the way it permeated the air around him and made his vision blur.

Just when he felt like he could get used to staying that way forever, Jamie released his hold on Jack slowly, gently sitting him on the bed so as not to irritate the injury. He gently held Jack's slender foot in his hand, before looking up with a lopsided grin.

"Feeling any better Cinderella?" Jack blushed because a) Jamie was holding his foot, and b) Jamie called him a princess. Jamie didn't wait for Jack to respond.

"Thanks for always being here for me Jack. I just wish I could do something for you…" Jamie trailed off, now completely broken off from Jack's body and standing a foot away. To Jack, it felt like the longest distance in the world.

"Just… don't stop believing in me. That's enough for me."

But it wasn't enough, Jack knew. Jack wanted to feel those strong arms around him again. He wanted to breathe in Jamie's scent forever. He wanted something even more than that… but he wasn't sure what it was. Jamie interrupted his train of thought once again.

"Well duh I'll keep believing in you. You're standing here aren't you? But I thought of a better way I can help. Reawakening your manliness." Jamie said, a grin creeping to his face.

"Are you saying I'm not manly?" Jack quipped. He had to admit, he knew he wasn't as strong or big as Jamie was he was boyish… enough.

"Well you are a "frost pixie" according to Pippa." Jamie replied with a hint of malice. The teen fell to the floor and rolled around laughing.

"You guys are all awful! I can't believe she said that!" Jack had risen from the bed and into the air a few inches, the wind carrying him so he wouldn't hurt his ankle.

Jamie tugged at Jack's good ankle, causing the guardian to tumble awkwardly on top of the boy back onto the bed. They wrestled a bit until they were breathless, and until Jack couldn't fight back anymore. The teenager was so strong and lean now, he was able to pin the kicking frost spirit underneath his broad chest effortlessly.

"I finally… caught you. I win." Jamie said rather breathlessly. Jack wanted to hear him talk breathlessly like that forever. The comment went unnoticed as Jack stared back up at Jamie, cheeks pink and hair a bit mussed. Jamie was oblivious to Jack's looks of desire and merely plowed on, as if nothing had happened.

Jamie didn't even bother moving of him as he said seriously, "We could totally get you back up and running Jack. I bet there's some girl you like… or guardian? Tooth? And even if you don't, no worries. We'll figure it out."

Jack was not sure whether to be happy that Jamie cared so much or sick because he had no interest in breasts or anything of the sexual sort with females.

Jack grinned sheepishly and Jamie gave a joyous "whoop" before helping Jack off the bed and onto his feet(or foot in this case). All this physical contact became a bit overwhelming for Jack; Jamie's hands were around his shoulders and waist, intimately brushing at some of the skin peeking out from the guardian's hoodie. Jack blushed as Jamie gave him a firm slap on the back.

"Well… I should really go to bed now Jack. Sorry we couldn't play in the snow tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" Jamie shuffled over to his bed and slipped underneath the covers.

"Yeah... that'd be nice."

And with that Jack took off into the night, leaving behind the unabashed Jamie to snuggle into his bed.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had a lot to think about after the encounter with Jamie. The amount of touching that had commenced had made Jack feel stranger than he ever had in all of his years as the spirit of winter. When Jamie had pulled him tight against his chest and softly squeezed him into a hug, Jack's stomach had flooded with warmth and butterflies that made him feel lightheaded. Weren't men supposed to feel that way around women? Jack was beginning to think that something had gone wrong when he had been turned into Jack Frost.

Furthermore, he was bothered that Jamie had not been at all perturbed the situation. He had actually seemed delighted to have someone to talk about it with, which disturbed Jack immensely because he was a guardian who enjoyed snowball fights and sledding and snowmen… Not talking about feelings. Or females. And especially never about sex.

On the other hand, Jamie was one of the few people who actually listened to what he had to say, and he was pretty sure that he would die without the boy. The past two or three years had been torturous; Jamie had been hiding stuff from him and Jack had been even lonelier than he had been when no one could see him.

But even the swirling mix of good and bad emotions could not keep Jack away from Jamie's window the next night, and so he found himself once again tugging at the windows, hoping to Moon that they weren't locked.

They were unlocked. Thank Moon.

Jack pushed the window open gently, and stuck his head in to scope the scene. He was grateful to see Jamie was sitting at his desk with his laptop open and his headphones in; not on his bed in the throws of a heated masturbation session.

Jack drifted across the room to hover behind Jamie mischievously.

"Boo." Jack whispered into the boy's ear and Jamie flew a foot off his chair in surprise. Jack laughed maniacally as Jamie struggled to regain his breath, taking in the boy's wide eyes and shaking shoulders with glee. And then Jack just happened to glance at Jamie's laptop and caught a glimpse of what the teenager had been looking at.

Porn.

There was a very busty and very naked redhead pumping a dildo in and out of her…

Jack's face flushed bright pink. He was completely and utterly speechless. He knew Jamie might participate in… interesting activities when he was alone, but this… this was a surprise.

Jamie, who was also quite pink(though perhaps for different reasons), gave him a sheepish look before saying, "Haha… what bad luck you have… two nights in a row catching me… ha…"

"Jamie…" Jack's stomach twisted.

"Jack..." Jamie drew out the vowel much longer and whinier than necessary, causing a spark to ignite in Jack, setting off an explosion of rage and anxiety that was finally unleashed on the boy.

"I'm your guardian! I don't want to see…" Jack gestured to all of Jamie "this…. loss of

innocence." Jamie was unfazed by Jack's disappointment, merely shrugging his shoulders and giving the guardian a blank look.

"Oh come on Jack, you're such a hypocrite. Every guy is like this." Jamie's face was actually starting to look a little frustrated now.

"Well I'm not!" A silence descended in which the two boys stared at each other in disbelief of the other. It was Jamie who finally broke it.

"You are such a liar Jack Frost and I'm gonna prove it to you." Jamie beckoned for Jack to come closer to him. Jack gave him a cold look before taking a few slow steps so that he stood a few inches apart from Jamie.

"Now watch this with me, and tell me that you aren't turned on by it." Jamie clicked the play button and the porno and the female recommenced her activities. After a few minutes she paused to strip off her clothes.

"Ughhh how can you not love that Jack? Look…" Jamie let out an exaggerated groan as the girl took her skirt off slowly. The color in Jamie's cheeks had returned, his eyes glazing over a bit and his body visibly reacting to the image on the screen. Jack screwed his eyes shut and blushed. This was literally hell on earth.

"Jamie I don't think…" Jack turned deep red as Jamie pulled his dick out of his boxers and began to stroke himself.

This was way too much.

Jack stared dumbfounded at the boy. He couldn't take his eyes away from Jamie's rhythmic pumping and his hard erection—the way hips were bucking up to meet the furious motions of his tight fist. Jack could feel heat pooling in his frostbitten cheeks, and as tempted as he was to just stare at the boy for the rest of the night instead of the porn, he tore his eyes away to voice his discomfort.

"Err… Jamie…?"

Jamie looked up. "What? Oh… I guess I should have asked if you were okay with this," he gestured to his dick.

Jack was incredibly mortified.

"I just figured you'd be fine with it seeing as the other night you were cool about it..." he paused for a second. "You should give it a try… reawaken your manliness..."

Jack mumbled something incoherent after blushing profusely at the idea.

"Sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Jack did not think his face could possibly get any redder.

"I don't know… if I can…"

Jamie paused the video and the room went silent. All Jack could hear was Jamie's still erratic breathing and the whir of the laptop in the desk. He decided the best course of action was to put as much distance between himself and the boy as possible; moving awkwardly to sit on the edge of Jamie's bed.

"What do you mean? Haven't you ever tried?" Jamie asked incredulously. Jack shook his head so vigorously his silvery fringe fell into his eyes, and he blew them away comically like a horse. Jamie seemed to ponder his response for a second.

"Not even once?" he asked, still shocked but clearly making an effort to be polite. Jack shook his head again.

"I'm dead. A zombie. And cold… Cold hands don't go that great with that sort of thing... I'm pretty sure." Jack was hoping to Moon that his statement would be correct and he wouldn't have to reveal just how ignorant he was on the subject to Jamie.

"Oh come on you're more than a zombie. See? You're blushing. Dead people don't blush." Jamie said determinedly. Jack looked up into Jamie's amber eyes nervously.

"Jamie… I've never… because I've never been attracted to a girl." Jack squeaked. Jamie's response was immediate.

"Well maybe you're gay then... Or maybe you just haven't seen enough porn?" Jamie seemed to think that option two was more likely because he proceeded hit the play button on the video again. But this time, instead of focusing his attention on the video, he focused all of his attention on Jack, trying to gauge his reaction. Jack's tried to keep his eyes on the screen of the laptop, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Jamie gaze burned him.

"You don't have to fake like you want to watch it Jack." Jamie's voice jarred him with butterflies in his stomach.

"Maybe redheads just aren't your thing… we will figure this out. Even if it takes all night."

Jamie clicked on another video of a thinner, less busty blonde girl giving a guy a blowjob. The movement of her head was monotonous, and soon caused Jack to zone out completely.

Jamie was staring intently at the guardian, desperately hoping he could initiate some sort of reaction out of the white haired boy. Jack turned out to be uncrackable though.

He began by trying to get Jack to pull out his dick from those ancient canvas trousers, but Jack refused stubbornly, claiming that it would be inappropriate to commit such an act in the presence of a believer.

Jamie was undeterred. If Jack didn't want to masturbate, whatever. But Jamie was still determined to get the frost spirit to show some weakness to sex despite his unyielding stubbornness.

He showed Jack porn with every hair color and boob size, a different porno for every kind of sexual act known to mankind(and more), lesbian porn, fat girl porn, housewife porn, massage porn, kinky porn with bondage and that kind of shit, and even "female friendly" porn in a desperate attempt. Jack sat through all of them politely, but never once showed signs of remote interest.

By the time Jamie glanced at the clock, it was 2 in the morning. All hope was lost for Jamie… except for one last thing. One last kind of porn that was going to be extremely uncomfortable for Jamie to watch. But this was about Jack, not him.

Hesitantly, Jamie typed the three letter word into the search engine. He clicked on the first video that popped up and sat back, holding his breath as he cast a sideways glance at Jack.

Jack's blue eyes were wide open; Jamie had finally caught him off guard somewhat. Jamie laughed a little before turning back to the screen. That's when he realized why Jack's eyes were so wide.

Two young men were going at it like rabbits on the screen. But this wasn't the part that disturbed Jamie so much. He had watched gay porn in the past just to "make sure" that he was in fact straight. He had also seen plenty of porn with intense sex scenes.

What disturbed him was what the two young men in the video looked like.

The boy being pounded was lithe and small, with white blonde hair and dark eyebrows that were currently contorted into an expression of extreme bliss. The guy doing the pounding was long limbed and leanly muscled, with familiar broad shoulders and shaggy brown hair.

Jamie blushed in embarrassment for the first time the entire evening as he watched the scene play out between the two lookalikes of himself and Jack on the screen.

He dared to take a peek at Jack, who was no longer self-conscious of Jamie's burning stare as he shamelessly watched in horror and interest. His lips were slightly parted, and he was unconsciously leaning closer to the screen.

The submissive young male in the video looked exactly like himself; and Jack couldn't help his mind from wondering if he would feel that good and look like that if he and Jamie…

Jamie coughed and shut down his laptop abruptly, drawing Jack out of his stupor.

"Well. Umm.. maybe we should call it a night?" Jamie asked, feigning nonchalance.

"I actually kind of-" Jack was cut off as Jamie ushered him to the window of his bedroom.

"You should get going! All those guardian duties and what not to take care of. I bet you're super busy this time of year. Thanks for stopping in! Bye!" Jack resisted Jamie's insistent shoving and spun around to face the taller boy.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"You keep me here until 2 in the morning trying to 'reawaken my manhood' and then ditch me like nothing just happened?" Jack quipped.

"That last one made me uncomfortable," Jamie said slowly.

"Is it because there were two men?" Jack asked bluntly.

"No. You know why Jack." Jamie looked at the ground and shuffled his bare feet. Jack had nothing to say in response.

He wasn't oblivious. He knew those two guys had looked like him and Jamie. The scene was stirring, and dare he think it… arousing. For the first time he felt the beginnings of something he had never felt before. It was frighteningly wonderful.

But Jamie did not seem interested. Perhaps he was disgusted by the entire ordeal. The thought made the frost spirit's heart sink a little— the idea of Jamie finding the two of them together disgusting made him want to cry.

On the other hand, Jack was almost positive he had absolutely no sexual interest in females whatsoever. He was beginning to wonder if this arousal was just merely the thought of him and Jamie being something more or the idea of two guys.

From what he gathered, the mechanics of gay sex looked sloppy, painful and unappealing… while Jamie… was graceful, passionate and extremely appealing. In Jack's opinion of course.

"Let's just forget about it. We can continue our porn session tomorrow." Jamie cracked a worn smile at the befuddled Jack before returning to his bed.

Jack gave Jamie one last lingering glance before once again taking his leave from the bedroom.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was pretty sure he loved… or lusted(he wasn't quite sure which) for Jamie Bennett. It was a disturbing thought that he wanted to be intimate with one of his believers, but he could not help thinking about the porn and Jamie the next day. Jamie, with his hard planes of muscle and tousled brown hair that fell just the slightest into his eyes when he shook his head with excitement or exasperation. Jamie, who was so full of joy and who had ignored him for months because he was embarrassed about growing up. Who even in his teenagehood still wanted to take time to try and help Jack, and who was still vulnerable and unbelievably awkward about intimacy even though he pretended otherwise. The boy had inspired swirling emotions of lust in the pit of Jack's stomach when he had jerked himself off to porn the night before, and Jack wanted to see more, oh Moon he did.

This was so wrong it was unbelievable. Jack promised himself he would keep these thoughts to himself. The punishment for such a lecherous thing would probably be awful; the Man in the Moon would surely revoke his guardianship and all that other stuff and then he'd be alone again.

When Jack returned to the Bennett's house the next night, he did not find the boy participating in any inappropriate activities(much to his relief). Instead he found the lanky teenager sprawled out across his bed with a magazine in his hands. Jack tapped at the window before pushing his way into the room.

Jamie looked up in surprise and then relaxed after seeing it was Jack and quickly threw the magazine aside hurriedly.

"Hey Jack guess what? You're never going to believe this!" Jamie's eyes were clear and sparkling with excitement, his genuine smile revealing straight white teeth. Jack's stomach fluttered.

"What?" Jack asked. His voice was a bit unsteady. Why did Jamie have to be so fucking adorable—

"I asked out Pippa on a date for tomorrow evening… she said yes! "I'm gonna get laid! Woohooo!" Jamie proceeded to jump on and off of his bed, making the floorboards shake and his bed springs creak under the pressure. He ran over to Jack and swooped the wisp of a boy into his arms and spun him around and around shouting with glee.

When he finally stopped, he threw Jack onto his bed and jumped on after him, landing them in a heap of tangled limbs. He craned his neck uncomfortably to turn to the guardian, his eyes bright as they had been the night he met Jack.

"I'm. Going. To. Have. Sex." Jamie punctuated each word by inching closer and closer to Jack until their foreheads were touching. Jack could not stop the heat from flooding his cheeks at this close proximity. Jamie has turned them so at this point he was nearly on top of Jack, pinning the small spirit under the weight of his body.

"That's really great Jamie. You- You'll... get your first kiss too, right?" Jack was trying his best not to let the disappointment show in his voice. Jamie was going out with Pippa. They would probably do those things he had seen in the videos. His stomach churned with anticipation and desperation.

"Jack…" Jamie's nervous voice called out to him through the fog in his brain. Jack noticed the boy had suddenly detached himself from the guardian, now sitting a few inches away from Jack on the bed, his broad shoulders sagging inwards. The tone in his voice had changed the mood entirely; suddenly Jamie lacked all confidence, his voice trembling and cracking a bit.

"Hm?" Jack replied. When he finally looked up at Jamie's face it looked extremely pale. The exuberance and joy that had been present only moments before now was replaced by anxiety and fear. Jack lifted himself out of his sprawled position to sit up with Jamie, worry etched on his face.

"Jamie… What's wrong?" Jack asked. Jamie visibly swallowed before letting all of his emotions flood out in one long rant.

"Pippa's just really cool… and she's had like 6 boyfriends before me. Hell! That's not even including the little flings she had! I'm not even her boyfriend and I'll just end up being a fling when she realizes I have no skill whatsoever and I've never even kissed a girl and I'm totally not gonna get lai—" Jack cut off Jamie.

"You know I'm kind of surprised that you've never kissed anyone considering how much of a pornography expert you seem to be…" Jack trailed off with a grin. Jamie sent him a look that could've killed him(if he weren't immortal). Jack however was reminded that although he was Jamie's guardian, he would easily lose in a fight against him.

"Well I have come really close multiple times. Like Sadie Marshan in the 6th grade. We were playing spin the bottle… and we were supposed to kiss…" Jamie trailed off, suddenly interested in picking the lint off the comforter of his bed.

"And?" Jack asked, not sure whether to laugh or be jealous.

"Her mom came to pick her up before we could kiss." Jamie mumbled dejectedly.

"Rough stuff man." Jack interjected before Jamie began to plow on describing all of his missed kisses.

"And then there was Lauren Adams in the 10th grade. She was totally into me. We went to a dance together, and I almost kissed her during the slow-dance but she told me she couldn't because she was chewing gum. Am I that unkissable!?" Jamie was outraged at this point, throwing a pillow across the room at his soccer trophy case. Jack lunged at Jamie, trying to quell the boy's anger by pinning him, but his efforts were futile, Jamie shaking him off as if he were nothing.

"Calm down!" Jack said, exasperated as he watched plastic gold trophies crash to the floor. "It's just a missed kiss! What's the big deal about a first kiss anyway…? If you want to impress Pippa so much, just… practice on your hand or something." Jack insisted. He didn't know anything about kissing, but, again, he had watched A LOT of movies. He was pretty sure all you had to do was press your faces together, the length of time determined by how much you liked the person. Not really that difficult. Though Jack had seen some kisses that involved tongue, which looked gross. Oddly enough, it didn't seem like there was a lot of kissing involved in the "movies" Jamie chose to watch. Jamie's breathing calmed as he slowly came down from the high.

Jamie considered what Jack had said for a moment. Jack watched nervously his face began to morph into an expression the spirit couldn't quite place.

"Jack…" Jamie was slow and careful as he enunciated the frost spirit's name. "Would you do me a huge favor?" Jamie asked in his nicest voice.

If he was going to ask for Jack's help to get Pippa, he had another thing coming. Jack was not going to follow the couple around all day watching them make goo goo eyes and forget all about him!

Jack's voice shook a little as he replied, "W-What do you want? A beautiful snow flurry to provide the perfect environment for your first kiss with Pippa? Because I'm not doing that. You should be able to figure it out on your own—" Jack was cut off by Jamie's insistent chanting.

"No no no no no! You've got it all wrong!" Jamie cried. Jack crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"What then?" He raised an eyebrow at Jamie, waiting for a reply. Goddammit he hated Pippa.

"Look I just had the best idea if you're down with it. How about you let me practice on you!" Jamie said enthusiastically. Jack was pretty sure his heart stopped. Kiss Jamie? He, Jack Frost, kissing Jamie instead of Pippa—

"Think about it. You're a guy, so it like doesn't even count since I'm straight. And besides, your Jack Frost, which makes it fine cause you don't go to school with me. Plus, we can count this as a manly session since it will improve both of our lady skills."

Jack looked at Jamie, completely perplexed. The logic was so incredibly faulty it was crazy. Besides, Jamie was pretty strict about making it clear he was straight to Jack the night before. He had looked extremely uncomfortable watching the gay porn. Of course, that could've been for other reasons entirely, one possibility being that the two males were lookalikes of himself and Jamie...

"Jamie… This doesn't seem like a great idea." Jack shifted nervously from where he sat across the bed from Jamie, his face pink and his breathing irregular. Oh God if he didn't stop the boy right now, things were going to get so awkward between the two of them when he found out that Jack wanted to kiss him for him, not practice.

"You trust me right?" Jamie asked with the same sincerity that had charmed Jack a few nights before. Jack nodded his head slowly. Jamie shifted so that they were both sitting across from one another, Jamie's legs folded in like an Indian chief, his back straight and confident while Jack sat nervously with his legs folded underneath his knees.

The two sat across from each other staring intently at the other's face in silence. Jamie gulped visibly once more, before leaning in.

Their mouths were a hair's width away when Jamie stopped.

"Well, here I go," he his warm breath sweet and minty, ghosting over his frosty lips in a way that made him anticipate the kiss all the more. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Jamie might kiss him and realize what a bastard he was for ever thinking Pippa was a better choice than Jack. And before he even knew it, Jamie's lips were pressing softly against his, a bare whisper of a touch that was so sweet Jack literally thought he would melt.

All he could think was, "_Jamie is kissing me oh moon oh moon—"_

Their lips brushed in an electrifying caress, making Jack shudder with excitement as his heart beat rapidly, anticipating what on earth would happen next and wondering why Jamie kept insistently pushing against the tight line of his lips.

Jamie pulled back and laughed.

"Jack, I'm not an expert, but I think you need to relax your mouth a little."

Jack's cheeks colored in embarrassment while Jamie continued to laugh, mortified to have already ruined the kiss. Jamie stopped laughing when he saw Jack's crestfallen expression and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Look at me," Jamie asked insistently as he lifted Jack's chin towards his face. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, daring not to look into the amber eyes hovering over him.

"Jack…" Jamie said pleadingly. When Jack finally peaked out his eyelashes to look at Jamie and saw the calm and reassuring expression on his face, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Jamie lifted his chin again gently so their eyes met.

"It's okay. We're just practicing." he reassured him.

"I already ruined your first kiss," he mumbled unhappily. Jamie laughed sweetly.

"This doesn't count, remember? This is just a trial run before the real deal." A part of Jack wished that this was the real deal. That Jamie wanted to kiss him, not Pippa.

"Now let's try this again. Tell me if it's okay, alright?" Jack heard the hesitancy in the boy's voice; he had almost forgotten that Jamie was as new and inexperienced to this as he was. Somehow, it made him feel just a little bit better.

Jamie slowly leaned forward still cupping Jack's jaw and captured his lips in a soft kiss that made Jack actually melt this time(or at least he was pretty sure he did). Jamie was right about letting his lips relax, now the pressure on his mouth felt soft and pleasurable, their lips gently pushing against one another in a sweet touch. They stayed frozen like that for a second; the sensation making Jack feel light headed as he thought about how this beautiful boy was the one giving him his first kiss. The sensation of warmth on his lips was foreign and exhilarating; Jamie's soft lips pressing gently against his, finally warming his frost bitten lips for the first time in… well forever.

Jamie gently released Jack's lips and gently traced a hand up his side all the way up to the soft skin of his neck before knotting in the silvery locks of Jack's hair. Jamie shivered at the touch of Jack's cool skin as his hands made their way up the lithe spirit's frame, making Jack feel a pang of regret that he could not control his own temperature.

"Any better?" Jamie asked with a laugh. Jack nodded dumbly, still in a haze. Jamie smacked him upside the head gently.

"Hey don't look so dreamy like. You might make me think you're falling for me…" Jamie teased. His face got serious.

"Really though Jack, this is just practice. Not GAY." his reiteration of his intentions made Jack's heart sink a little. Jamie was so insistent, almost saying the words just because he was afraid he might turn gay, god forbid.

Amber met ice blue in the split second before Jamie leant in to kiss Jack once more.

This kiss was different than the first and the second, it was more insistent and sloppier as they tried to figure out how to slant their mouths against one another, but it was so much better. It was sensual without the wet desperation of an open-mouthed kiss and sweet without the innocence of picked lips. Nothing about it was carnal, yet nothing about it was chaste; Jack couldn't help but sigh with happiness at the sensation.

The two were breathless as they finally pulled away from one another to stare at each other.

"Err…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm getting a neck cramp from leaning over to you. Could we uh… possibly move positions?" Before the winter spirit could even register what was happening, Jamie had already pulled him into his lap, and laid his back against the mountain of pillows on his bed. This effectually placed the two in a compromising position; what with Jack's narrow hips now straddling Jamie's waist and the slight incline of Jamie's seating position causing them to be nearly lying down.

Pleasure coiled in Jack's stomach at the feel of Jamie's body in between his legs; this position felt so right it was beginning to make Jack question his morals. This was Jamie… the child he was supposed to protect the innocence of. And now… here he was straddling the boy and beginning to show signs of physical arousal. Great.

Jamie laughed. "This is so weird. I never thought I'd be laying in my bed making out with a guy… Never mind Jack Frost." Jack punched him the shoulder.

Jamie laughed again at Jack. He suddenly became serious and asked, "Can I put my tongue in your mouth?" Jack couldn't help the short burst of exasperated laughter that escaped his lips. Jamie didn't laugh though.

"Dude I'm serious, I need to figure this french kissing thing out pronto."

This time, Jack leaned in first, pressing his lips to Jamie's with as much confidence as he could muster. Jamie kissed him back urgently, drawing a sweet hum of approval from Jack; years of loneliness and desperation for human touch fueled Jack's every move, and he was unable to help himself from running his thin hands over Jamie's broad shoulders. Warmth pooled in his lower body, his body becoming aroused as Jamie gently ran broad hands down his back, unintentionally(or intentionally maybe) ghosting over the small guardian's ass. He squeezed his thighs around Jamie's hips a little more forcefully than necessary, eliciting a groan from the teenager.

But even Jack's desperation would prove to be no match to Jamie's need for dominance. Jack found himself fighting with Jamie for control as the situation escalated into a full on battle. Jamie gripped Jack's hips with bruising force, keeping the frost boy flush against him as he began to nip at Jack's bottom lip. This proved to be Jack's undoing; Jamie sucked his lower lip into his mouth and scraped his teeth against it gently, making Jack cry out at the delicious sensation and finally submit to the force of Jamie's desire.

Despite his earlier burst of confidence, Jamie was still tentative as he placed one of his hands on Jack's lower back, and the other on the back of his neck. Jack gasped as the hand on his lower back pressed his lower half tightly against Jamie's in an electrifying touch. Jack had the desperate urge to grind his aching body against Jamie's hips, but resisted it. He was afraid that if he gave in he wouldn't be able to stop the flood of emotions overtaking him.

Jack cried out as Jamie suddenly flipped the two of them over so that Jack lay flat on his back on the mattress while Jamie hovered over him. Jamie took the initiative to slide his tongue into Jack's cool mouth, tasting wintergreen and blissful freshness. Jack couldn't control the soft whimper that escaped his lips as Jamie explored his mouth a little more thoroughly than necessary.

"You're kind of noisy," Jamie whispered breathlessly between hot open mouthed kisses. Jack blushed.

"I can't… help it when you— ohhhh" Jack couldn't prevent the low moan that escaped him as Jamie's thigh brushed against his arousal.

Jamie swiped his tongue in a way that he hoped would be sensual to Jack, although he was pretty sure that Pippa would be easier to please since she was a girl— Jack's broken groan was enough to tell him he was doing the right thing. He ravished the spirit's mouth with scorching kisses and scraped his fingernails against his scalp, resulting a very hot and bothered Jack Frost panting and blushing heavily.

The frost spirit was absolutely writhing beneath the teenager, gasping as Jamie brought the kiss down to a searingly slow pace that drove Jack wild. Every sensation was new and foreign, and the fact that it was Jamie doing this to him made his entire body ache with want for more more more.

But reality kept nagging at him in the back of his head. Jamie was only doing this for Pippa. Even still, Jack couldn't but become wrapped up in Jamie's spell.

His masculine scent flooded Jack's nostrils as they continues to kiss one another heatedly, making Jack sigh with satiated pleasure even though what they were doing was far from enough. He couldn't help himself from winding his arms around Jamie's neck, pulling the lean soccer player down for more of those hot and desperate kisses.

They separated after what seemed like forever, and Jamie was only able to stare breathlessly down at Jack, winded from the make-out session.

"Wow, that was way better than I thought it was going to be…" Jamie said, still bracing himself over Jack with his arms on either side of his head. Jack was still dazed, grinning loopily up at Jamie.

"I take it you enjoyed it as well?" Jamie asked with a short laugh. Jack nodded dumbly, staring up at those beautiful amber eyes unabashedly.

"Now just imagine that… with a girl…" Jamie grinned down at Jack, whose smile had stiffened into an uncomfortable grimace.

"Jamie… I don't think…"

"Trust me on this one." Jamie sat on Jack's hips for a moment and ran his large palms down Jack's flat chest.

"Boobs are one of God's greatest gifts to mankind… And they will make things so much better" Jamie said.

Jack wasn't even paying attention, he just didn't want Jamie to stop running his hands all over him. He couldn't prevent himself from arching into the touch as the boy's hands wandered dangerously close to his pelvic region.

"Should we call it a night?" Jamie asked hesitantly. Jack definitely did not want to leave the space between Jamie's strong arms anytime soon.

"A little more…?" Jack asked a little desperately. Jamie nodded and leaned down to kiss the white haired boy.

Jamie had not accounted for the sudden burst of boldness that came out of Jack a split second later. He was surprised to suddenly find himself pressed intimately against Jack's entire body, their hips aligning a little close for comfort. Jamie shifted them around so that Jack could lay on top, afraid he might crush the lithe spirit.

Jack moaned as Jamie ran his hands through the guardian's silky hair, and sighed as those hands moved down to follow the contours of his slight frame. Jamie stopped at his hips, rubbing circles into them like he had done this a million times before(even though Jack knew he hadn't).

Their tongues intertwined in a passionate dance, their lips sometimes rubbing against each other in a sweet and aching way. Jamie suddenly drew his lips away from Jack's and instead went for the guardian's neck.

Jack whimpered as Jamie's teeth nibbled hotly at his neck, blue eyes dilating with pleasure as the teenager assaulted his tender skin with open-mouthed kisses. Jamie experimentally bit down, making Jack yelp at the sudden action.

"Shh, shh" Jamie hushed into Jack's ear before breathing into it hotly, following his instincts as he nibbled the edge of that pale earlobe. Jack cried out as Jamie drew the bottom of his earlobe into his hot mouth and sucked it gently, letting his teeth scrape against pleasantly.

The combination of the wet sensation and the hot breath on his ears and neck was becoming too much for Jack; his breath came out in harsh pants as Jamie assaulted him with everything he had. Jack felt his stomach plummet in a swoop of pleasure that clouded his vision and made him feel hot all over.

"Jamie…" Jack whined as their lower halves rubbed together intimately. Jack wasn't sure if Jamie was really paying attention to this, and he wasn't sure what Jamie deemed to be "too gay". If they crossed that line, Jamie would definitely never use him for "practice" again. And Jack really really wanted to do all of this again.

His erection was now straining against the canvas of his ancient trousers, begging for attention from the boy across from him. Better stop this now before it got out of hand and Jamie noticed… Jack blushed and pulled away from Jamie.

"We should stop." Jack said quickly, his back stiffening as he attempted to conceal his arousal. Jamie gave him an inquisitive look.

"I was just feeling like I was getting a knack for it… Did I do something wrong? The ear thing… it was weird, wasn't it?" Jamie looked a little crestfallen as he finished the last part of his sentence.

"N-no that was great. I mean it was good." Jack coughed awkwardly and lowered his voice even more before saying, "But it would have been better with a girl of course." Jamie was not convinced.

"Are you sure? I don't want to look like a fool to Pippa, ya know." Jamie said skeptically. Icy blue eyes gazed timidly up at the taller boy.

"It was really good. You're really good at this. I wish I could… be like you." Jack said quietly. Jamie's face softened into a smile and he drew the small winter spirit into a gentle hug. Jack collapsed onto Jamie, and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. He let his chin fall onto Jamie's strong shoulder blade and closed his eyes contentedly.

"You really like hugs, don't you?" Jamie said softly. "It must have been so lonely without anyone to hug for all those years." Jack buried his face into Jamie's neck and breathed in the boy's scent.

"Yeah."

Jamie ran his fingernails gently up and down Jack's back, making the spirit shiver delightedly at the wonderful feeling. Jack did not want to ever let go of this dear boy… He would be glad to spend the rest of eternity lying in these strong arms, letting Jamie run his hands up and down his backs in soothing motions—

"Hey… uhhh… Jack…?" Jamie asked awkwardly.

"What?" said Jack lazily.

"You're hard." Jamie's body was tensed under the weight of the frost guardian, all his joints physically locking up in anticipation and anxiousness.

Jack weighed his options on how to deal with the situation. He replied rather dumbly saying, "Oh. I forgot about that."

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Their departure ended up being extremely awkward, what with Jack scrambling off the bed with lame excuses and Jamie nearly kissing him goodbye. Jack had tried to pull his hoodie down over the crotch of his pants, and Jamie had pretended not to notice, suddenly falling into a rant about his nervousness about the date with Pippa.

Jack scrambled to the window after bidding a hasty goodbye, and left Jamie to ponder exactly what had happened.

Jamie was absolutely positive that he was not gay. He loved boobs, and porn and long red hair… But Jack…

Oh God Jack. His guardian, his good friend— reduced to a hot mess, his blue eyes wide with innocence and his body overwhelmed by the slightest of movements. The way he had arched under Jamie's touch and whimpered at the slightest brush of their lips. Even Jamie had to admit that Jack Frost was a good looking guy, and seeing him like that had been a bit unnerving— he was so helpless to and desperate to be touched. It certainly inspired confidence in Jamie's abilities, and the weight of trying to impress Pippa was slightly less daunting now that he had practiced on Jack.

The next day went by painfully slowly for Jamie. He was excited for the date with Pippa— he had been fantasizing about getting his hands on those tits for years. However, he also found his mind drifting towards Jack and their hot make out session. Practice was practice. NOT GAY. Even if seeing Jack aroused and pink in the cheeks had made him the tiniest bit hard.

Jack had said that he had never done anything with anyone before, nor had he ever fantasized about women. But perhaps Jack fantasized about men? He had to be lying about the never masturbating thing. All guys did it. Jamie couldn't stop himself from thinking(rather sourly) of Jack fantasizing about the older male guardians while he jerked himself off.

Did Jack want to sit on North's lap so he could ask for a very special Christmas present? Or did he want to wrap himself up in bows and give himself to Old Saint Nick? Jamie shuddered at the thought of Santa Claus taking the young Guardian's v-card.

Or maybe Jack leaned more towards the non-human spectrum of the Guardians. Did he dream of the Easter Bunny taking him rough and fast? Jamie could just picture Jack submitting to the dominance of the large rabbit, crying out in desperation as he was thrust into over and over.

Jamie's stomach flip-flopped with butterflies. The thought of the rabbit and Jack together was a little… hot.

Wait, had he just thought that? He was supposed to be thinking about his date with Pippa, not Jack!

Jamie cursed at himself. Another thought crossed his mind. What if Jack wanted the Sandman? It seemed so highly improbable… but images of Jack being caressed by long strands of curling golden sand flew through his head, bringing heat to his cheeks. Jamie had been too sheepish to actually check out tentacle porn, but the idea of Jack just being overwhelmed with pleasure was dangerously appealing.

Jamie liked girls. He knew he liked girls. Boobs were amazing… and dicks were gross. Girls would submit to him, he'd never have to worry about trading places and being the one who got fucked. Girls were safe.

But the more Jamie thought about Jack he couldn't help but be overcome by desire for the Guardian of Winter. He was waifish, with delicate facial features and thin shoulders and his narrow hips... Jack was attractive, there was no denying that.

No.

Jamie liked girls. He had always liked girls. He wanted to get it on with Pippa.

And yet… something deep inside him knew there was something extremely appealing about Jack. He was dangerous to play with, his bashfulness wove longing into Jamie's bloodstream and his sweet smile made his heart thump erratically.

Jamie loved Jack; he was his best friend for God's sake. But it had never been anything romantic. Jamie admired Jack in the way a little brother would look up to his older brother.

But Jack was the one who physically had to look up now.

This was all just too weirdly intriguing for Jamie. He found himself rushing out of Bio class with a nosebleed after thinking about Jack and Bunny again. Pippa had brought him to the nurse's office after he had managed to clean up the mess, her large breasts bouncing as they rushed down the stairs of the high school.

Even boobs couldn't cheer Jamie up.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

Jamie was off his game at soccer practice, missing several passes from his team mates, and losing the scrimmage for his half of the team. All he could think about was how he had to face Jack when he got home after the whole practice makeout session.

He was filled with a sense of dread as he trudged home. What was there to say after… all that?

When he got into his house, he found it empty. It was 6 o'clock. Sophie was at dance with his mom most likely. Maybe Jack wouldn't even be there— after all Jamie had his date tonight with Pippa at 7:30, leaving a very small chunk of time in which the guardian would be able to drop by and visit.

When he got to his room, he was relieved to see that Jack was not there, and decided taking a shower would be ideal if he wanted Pippa to do anything with him. The hot water soothed away his turbulent thoughts that had unceasingly nagged at him all day, and for kicks and giggles, he even used some special body lotion to make his skin super soft. Couldn't hurt to go the extra mile to impress Pippa. He decided to shave the little stubble that had grown from the morning— couldn't look scruffy, his mother always said.

"What to wear… what to wear." Jamie mumbled to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to leave his bathroom.

And boy did he get a surprise when he opened the door.

"AHHHH!" Jamie's voice bounced off the high ceilings of his room noisily as he screamed at the sight of Jack Frost standing directly outside his bathroom door, apparently waiting for him.

"Hey." Jack said with a cheeky grin. "I see you weren't expecting me…" Jack's eyes flitted to Jamie's towel-covered waist nervously. Jamie noticed but didn't say anything, pretending like everything was completely normal. Well as normal as a friendship can be with the spirit of winter and fun.

"Well yeah, I only have like another half hour before I have to leave to go pick up Pippa." Jamie said as he tugged on a navy blue v-neck sweater and button down. He bent over to reach his bottom drawer to grab a pair of boxers, and when he came back up to look at Jack, the guardian seemed to be once again flushed in embarrassment.

"Cool… I.. uh.. I wanted to just come to wish you luck! I hope it goes well. With the tongue and all." Jack immediately regretted saying the last part after it came out of his mouth. Jamie blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. Umm me too." Jamie didn't really know what to say. "Well.. I uh.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom to change into these." he said, holding up a pair of slightly rumpled khaki pants and plaid boxers. Jack nodded numbly, staring off into space, obviously deep in thought.

Jamie was only gone for a minute, and when he returned, he looked sharp and ready to go. Jack smiled.

"You look great. She'll definitely… let you touch the boobs." Jack made a grabby motion with both of his arms outstretched. Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the obscenity of the gesture.

"Well that's the plan." he said smugly, recalling how awesome he had been with Jack the night before. Jack seemed to recall this too, and he began shuffling his feet, slipping and sliding around on a patch of slick ice he had formed on the floor of Jamie's room.

Jamie flopped onto his bed, stomach a little fluttery from thoughts of Jack.

"I wasn't expecting to be ready so early. I've still got a lot of time to kill." Jamie said, throwing his arms out away from his body in the ultimate posture of laziness and boredom. Jack flew over to crouch over Jamie on the bed. He peered down at the boy with wide blue eyes and a mischievous grin. Jamie noticed his cheeks were a bit flushed and his body was shaking in nervousness even though his face tried to conceal it.

"Ma-Maybe we should practice some more before you do it for real." The suggestion was brazen for Jack, and Jamie could sense his nervousness— the statement came out as more of a question than a definitive action. The spirit's minty breath ghosted over Jamie's face with a cool chill. Jamie sucked in a breath before grinning back, albeit a little more sheepishly then he would have liked to seem.

"Yes." and with that, Jamie pulled Jack's neck down for a rough kiss that lasted for all of two seconds before Jack pulled away to reposition himself on top of Jamie. The blushing bride act was up now, and it seemed as though Jack was ready to take initiative as he boldly pressed himself down on top of Jamie and recommenced their practice with a bruising kiss.

Jack let his thighs fall on either side of Jamie's hips as they kissed heatedly— running his hands down Jamie's broad chest so that his nails scraped against his nipples. Jamie groaned at the pleasant feeling, and slowly sat up so that Jack was in his lap and his back was resting against the headboard of his bed. The frost spirit was completely overwhelming him, and it was about time he regained some of the control over the situation. After all, he was supposed to be practicing on Jack, not vice versa— right? Questions like this drifted in the back of his mind, but were thrown out the window completely as soon as Jack sucked Jamie's bottom lip into the surprisingly hot heat of his mouth.

"J-Jack!" Jamie gasped between the eager swipes of Jack's enthusiastic tongue and mischievous teeth. Jack was squirming in his lap, dominating Jamie in a way he was not able to the previous night. The teenager decided he didn't like this, and he flipped the older male roughly onto his back, and proceeded to take complete control, smothering Jack's neck with wet kisses and gentle nips that made the boy gasp and moan. Jamie smirked against the milky skin, enjoying how he was able to reduce Jack to such a beautiful mess.

Jack's arms were wrapped around Jamie's neck tightly, his head tipped back as he whimpered softly while Jamie sucked at the delicate skin on his neck. Jack sounded so unbelievably sexy that Jamie's pants were becoming a little constricting. Oh God he was getting hard because of another male… what the fuck was he doing!? Was Jack feeling it as well?

He found himself extremely curious about whether or not Jack was aroused again, and figuring that looking down might be a little obvious, he pressed a knee up between the spirit's lithe legs gently, knowing very well that too much pressure could wreck the moment entirely. Being kneed in the balls was not fun.

But Jamie was careful as he innocently pressed his thigh against the front of Jack's pants, which were indeed just as constricting, and the action produced a litany of moans from the frost sprite. The sounds that escaped Jack were absolutely delicious— his body even more so as he bucked against the friction of Jamie's thigh. Jamie's face completely flushed. This was becoming more and more dangerous. He knew he had crossed a line long ago with the kissing, but this… it scared Jamie how much he loved the sight of a hot and bothered Jack Frost.

Jamie experimentally brushed his thigh over Jack's lower body again, eliciting a desperate whimper and roll of Jack's hips against his leg. God he couldn't take it anymore.

Jamie hooked Jack's legs around his waist so that their crotches were pressed tightly together, and he groaned at the overwhelmingly hot feeling of being so close to the other. Jack was gasping now, his blue eyes staring up at Jamie wide with surprise and lust. His cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment and desire, and his breathing was unsteady, making his thin chest heave with long winded breaths.

"Jamie…?" he asked shakily, but Jamie was not waiting for consent or approval— all he knew was he did not want the warmth of Jack's thighs wrapped around his hips going anywhere. He knew he was going to regret this later— Jack was his guardian, and using him like this… felt wrong. Like somehow Jack deserved better than Jamie using him for practice. Before it had seemed like a bro helping a bro(even if Jamie had known in his heart of hearts it wasn't so simple) and now… they were so far gone there was no turning back from the fact that there was sexual energy between the two... for each other. Jamie was gay for Jack.

Jamie drew himself up on his knees, lifting Jack's hips with him so that the guardian's head and upper torso were the only part of him touching the bed. He leaned over Jack to capture his lips in another passionate caress, gasping into the spirit's mouth as the pressure between his legs increased as Jack slid his tongue along his bottom lip innocently. Jamie couldn't help himself from bucking against Jack's hips, slowly grinding their arousals together with deliberate rolls of his hips that made Jack come completely undone.

"Ahhh Jamie!" Jack was rolling back against his hips erratically, searching for delicious friction that would satiate his aching arousal. It was so unbelievably hot in the room, Jamie's date clothes were rumpled and his hair was mussed from Jack's hands tugging him into kisses over and over as their hips simultaneously met in frantic motions, trying to seek relief. Jack couldn't even look at Jamie, he was embarrassed and unbelievably turned on, so he buried his face in Jamie shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly as he cried out into the teenager's ear.

All Jamie could think about how cute and sexy Jack was, moaning into his sweater as they thrust against one another desperately. Jack bit down into his neck, trying to contain his wanton cries as Jamie took control and ground their hips together in a way that made him want to lose it completely and just… Jack wasn't exactly sure what the mechanics were of orgasming actually.

"Ja-Jamie… please…" Jack cried into Jamie's shoulder as the friction made him feel unbearably hot all over, as though he was consumed in flames. Jamie smiled a little as he placed Jack back down on the bed to stare at the beautiful boy. The guardian whined at the loss of contact, rolling onto his stomach to seek the little pressure the mattress had to offer to his aching erection.

Jack was so innocent he didn't even know how to deal with his own arousal, and Jamie couldn't help but find it oddly stirring— he wanted to blow the boy's mind, be the first to reach him in such a way. Did Jack feel the same?

"Not so fast," Jamie breathed before Jack could escape, climbing over the boys back to arch over him. And that's when Jamie looked down at his wrist to glance at his watch and realized it was 7:27.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Jamie shouted, nearly trampling Jack in his efforts to scramble out the door. Jack sat up, a little dazed, but alarmed at the urgency with which Jamie was moving. Jamie tucked his shirt back in and attempted to fix his hair before looking at Jack pointedly.

"We need to talk later." he said quietly, before rushing out of the room and leaving Jack flustered and still completely unsatisfied.

Only 3 minutes later Jamie was sitting in Applebee's with Pippa looking over his menu and sipping at a Coca Cola with no ice. He had managed to straighten himself out somewhat, but his mind was still in shambles— all he could think about was _Jack Jack Jack_. Pippa kept trying to make small talk, but Jamie was having none of it, unintentionally pushing her away as he tried to mull over exactly what the hell had just happened.

"So, what made you get up the courage to finally ask me?" Pippa asked with a sultry smile, twirling a piece of her long auburn hair around her forefinger at a maddeningly monotonous pace. Jamie gulped and looked away from her twirling hair to her large doe eyes, which were currently fixed on him in a maddening way— Jamie had wanted for this look from her for such a long time, but now that he was face to face with it, living the reality, it somehow didn't match up.

All Jamie could think about was how he had left Jack high and dry— was Jack masturbating now as he sat here with Pippa in the restaurant? Was he thinking about Jamie?

"Jamie. I asked you a question…." Pippa drawled, slightly annoyed that he was not intensely focused on her. Jamie looked up, bewildered, and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm just really out of it today." Jamie intoned as nicely as he could. Pippa raised an eyebrow.

"First you were late, then you looked like a mess, and now you're not even bothering keeping up a conversation. Is there someone else Jamie?" Pippa asked in frustration, still twirling her hair around her finger. Jamie shook his head rapidly.

"No! I uh.. I was just so nervous about this date! I still am so nervous! I mean you have such a great rack— I mean smile. Yo-You're so beautiful!" Jamie wanted to punch himself for the rack comment, hoping Pippa didn't notice. She didn't, only taking in the words about her beauty with greed.

"Jamie you are so sweet and adorable! I was so worried that maybe it'd be awkward since we've known each other for so long…" Pippa said with a smile. Jamie smiled back, and picked up his ice cold drink… Jack was ice cold.

"Fuck! Stop thinking about that!" Jamie muttered to himself under his breath. Pippa thought he was talking about her, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"So… Is it true you've never had a girlfriend before? Claude said that you—" Pippa was cut off by a blustering Jamie.

"No! I mean… yes! But I have had plenty of other… encounters with women, if you catch my drift," Jamie lied easily; technically he and Jack had done the equivalent of what he hoped to do with Pippa. Maybe he could convince Jack to—

"Oh… I see…" Pippa said with a wink, stirring her iced tea with a long straw. Jamie blushed.

The rest of the dinner passed by in rather boring small talk, and Pippa tended to go on these rants where she would complain about someone or another that made Jamie's mind zone out. He used what little knowledge he had of girl talk to reply with the right "mhmm" and "I know what you mean" to keep her happy. Pippa seemed pleased by the end of the evening, delighted when Jamie picked up the bill, and after paying he escorted her out to his silver Acura.

When they finally arrived at her house around 10 o'clock, he sat in the car staring at her after he had pulled the key out of the ignition. This was it. The moment that he would put his skills to the test. He stared at her with as sexy of a look as he could muster(which looked a bit more constipated than he hoped) but Pippa just looked confused.

"Aren't we getting out…?" she asked. It took a second to register in his head, and Jamie jumped out the car absolutely confused by what she had said. Wasn't this the part where they were supposed to make out and then have rough sex in the back of the car after? Jamie opened Pippa's door for her, and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you, Sir Knight," she said graciously, dipping into a mock curtsy. Jamie laughed stiffly, and she grabbed his arm as they walked to her front door. Perhaps she was going to invite him in instead? A bed would probably be much more comfortable than his car—

They arrived on her front stoop, and she stopped awkwardly to turn to him. Her hair looked soft in the lamplight, and her low-cut shirt left nothing to the imagination.

"I had a really great time tonight Jamie." she paused, seemingly contemplating her next course of action and leaving Jamie to wait in anticipation for her to invite him inside.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, standing on her tippy toes to reach his mouth. Jamie's eyes fluttered closed, and then in a brief instance, it was over. How anti-climatic.

"We should do this again sometime. Call me." she added with a wink, and then disappeared into her house.

Jamie was dumbfounded. Just a little kiss? That was it? No sex, no tits, no ass grabbing… He was absolutely floored as he made his way over to his car, numbly starting it and driving away.

"Had he done something wrong?" maybe he had said something wrong and she was waiting out on him. Or maybe his breath was bad?

He drove home in a miserable funk, forgetting all about Jack for the first time all evening.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Thanks for the reviews to those who reviewed! I've never written fanfiction before! Ahhhh!

I'm trying to fill in the severe lack of non-depressing Bennefrost fanfiction(I really wish there was more). Jamie growing old and leaving Jack behind just depresses me; I literally cry every time I read one of those fics.

Anyways, if you're wondering what the update schedule for chapters is, I try to update once a week, usually Thursday or Friday. I'm early this week!

Thanks for reading!

-Delightful Implausibility


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry for a late chapter.

* * *

Jack did not leave after Jamie left for his date, instead wallowing in his misery of not being able to finish what they had started. He also had a problem to take care of, though he wasn't sure how, because he had never really had to deal with an erection before.

He had never felt so hot in his entire life— it was such a strange sensation to be overwhelmed with warmth after years of cold and isolation. Jamie was incredibly warm, and also pretty skilled(in Jack's opinion) at reducing a person into a turned on puddle. He wondered what would have happened if Jamie hadn't had to leave. Would he have finished? What was the word… orgasm? Come? Did Jamie still feel like this was all completely platonic?

Jack tugged his fingers roughly through his white hair, stretching the skin of his forehead so that his eyebrows were forcibly tugged upwards in exasperation.

So. There was the problem of talking to Jamie about all of this later, and the problem of Jack and the teenager engaging in such activities in the first place, and the problem that was weighing the heaviest on Jack's mind: the prominent hard-on currently occupying his trousers. It was actually starting to hurt— last night's had gone away on it's own when his mind was consumed with the awkwardness and stress of the departure. Now he was lying on Jamie's soft bed, surrounded by Jamie's scent and all he could think about was the aching rub of Jamie's dick against his.

Jack groaned with frustration. His limited knowledge of masturbation was mostly gained through the pornos he had watched with Jamie the other night. Jack glanced from the bed to the desk where Jamie's laptop sat. Should he…?

He had time to kill. Jack rolled over the bed and plucked the laptop off the desk only to return with it to the bed again. He sat with his back resting against the headboard, and flipped the computer open, all the while giving his erection menacing looks of disdain.

Google.

He typed porn into the search engine, clicked on the first site and then scrolled down the page to find the category "solo male". Jamie hadn't shown them to him the other night, claiming they were totally gay because it was just one guy masturbating on the screen. That seemed like it would be pretty useful right about— Jack clicked on a video— now.

Jack blushed as the guy on the screen began stroking his cock with a tight looking grip. This was mortifying. Jack placed the laptop next to him on the bed, and untied his trousers so that he could pull out his aching erection. He looked at himself with curiosity— he had obviously touched his own dick before, but not like this. Swallowing his fear, he mimicked the actions of the guy in the video, grasping his cock with his right hand in a loose fist, and pumping slowly up and down a few times. He gasped at the sensation, eyes wide with surprise at it's similarity to what Jamie had done before.

It relieved a bit of the tension he was feeling, but hardly made a dent in satiating the frost spirit. Jack sped his hand up and thrust into his palm, desperately trying to regain what he had felt with Jamie earlier. His hands slid easily over his shaft— they were so cold and dry. The heat in his crotch began to dissipate as he touched himself, the frost of his hands dulling his previous desire.

Perpetually cold hands did not make great tools for masturbation, Jack soon discovered, and he was disappointed to find that his erection was willed away completely within a matter of minutes. Jack was a winter spirit, but he wasn't a complete popsicle— his cock felt warm and heavy in his hand, and he felt warm when he touched Jamie. There was blood flowing through his body; he blushed for Moon's sake! (Although... it was definitely not human blood).

But his hands were unable to heat up quickly enough to help him at all, and poor Jack was left lying on Jamie's bed rather put out. Life sucked. Was he even able to come? He had felt so close to reaching something when he and Jamie had rubbed against one another; it had to be possible.

The situation was all too depressing for Jack, and he curled up under the covers of Jamie's bed and drifted off.

"AAAAAAAUUUUURGGAAHHHHH!"

Jamie stormed into his bedroom at 10:30 exactly, throwing the door open with a large slamming sound that woke Jack up with a start from his position on the bed. It did not even appear that Jamie had seen him— the teenager was too occupied with ripping off his sweater and throwing things at the wall. Jamie let out an anguished cry, knotting at his hair with both hands and just screaming with anger.

"What the fuck did I do wrong!?" he shouted, throwing a hissy fit more appropriate for someone half his age. He threw a book at the wall, then threw his shirt and his shoes. Jack had never seen Jamie so frustrated and angry, and was not sure whether to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all or hide in fear. Jamie shucked his pants and then, suddenly losing his vigour, moved dejectedly towards his bathroom.

"Fuck… I suck at all this girl shit. Can't even get laid on the first date. Fuck." Jamie mumbled strings of incoherent thoughts as he fiddled around with the shower nozzles, testing the temperature before stripping completely and hopping in. Jack watched sheepishly— the teenager hadn't even seen him in his temper tantrum. And he had left the door to his bathroom wide open. If Jack moved just another inch to the right from his place on the bed he would be able to see Jamie under the hot stream of water—

"Freaking hell! There's no fucking soap!" Jamie's angry voice echoed around the room. Jack jumped in surprise at the loud slam of the shower door being open and closed. He winced and buried his head into the mattress, hoping Jamie wouldn't come out and yell at him.

"God dammit fucking worst day ever—" Jamie's voice stopped abruptly. Jack peeked out from the shelter of his arms and the mattress. There Jamie was, standing in the doorway, staring at Jack with an expression of surprise and confusion.

"Jack…" Jamie's tone of voice had changed completely, barely audible over the sound of rushing water coming from the shower. The boy was clad in a white towel wrapped around his waist, his toned torso dripping with rivulets of water and his hair matted to his forehead. Jack gulped and gave a sheepish wave before rushing to get the hell out of there before Jamie screamed at him.

He was halfway to the window when Jamie caught the spirit by the sleeve of his hoodie and tugged him backwards so he fell onto the wooden floor of the room. Jack looked up with wide eyes at Jamie's towering figure above him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jamie asked gruffly, lowering himself into a crouching position to bend over Jack's head. Jack shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence.

"Just… fresh air." Jack's voice squeaked. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jamie's— he couldn't even move despite the fact that warm droplets of water were dripping onto his skin. Jamie gave him a piercing look, and then dragged him by the arm all the way back to his bed.

"Stay." he commanded firmly, and then turned around towards the bathroom. Just when Jack thought the situation couldn't possibly get more uncomfortable, Jamie dropped his towel, giving the spirit a fine view of the teenager's backside. Jamie wasn't even paying attention to Jack as he climbed back into the shower and slammed the glass door with a sickening thud behind him. Jack sat uncomfortably for a minute, just listening to the pleasant sound of rushing water and trying to calm the fuck down.

"Fuck I forgot to get the soap." Jamie's voice drifted from the bathroom, and Jack's face flushed. He just wanted to leave the room and pretend nothing had happened at all—

"Hey Jack could you grab the soap for me?" Jamie called out to the spirit over the sound of running water. Jack tripped in his haste to scramble off the bed and into the steamy bathroom.

As soon as he entered, he regretted it. The steam made the room muggy and humid, and the constant chill Jack typically possessed was leaving his body little by little. He tugged at the collar of his sweatshirt trying to relieve himself a bit from the intense warmth surrounding him.

"Ugh… Jamie it's kind of hot in here…" Jack gasped a bit, trying to catch his breath.

"Just take off your sweatshirt or something. Soap's in the bottom drawer under the sink vanity thingy-ma-bobber." Jamie said, his voice closer than before, and Jack remembered that Jamie was naked in the shower about 7 feet from him currently. He tugged off his sweatshirt and threw it unceremoniously to the floor as he made his way over to the sink.

Sweat was beginning to make his frosty skin damp, and Jack was quick to grab the soap, eager to get out of the bathroom sauna as quickly as possible.

"Hey… uh.. Jamie? I have the soap." Jack called out awkwardly, trying to avert his eyes from the foggy glass of the shower stall. He could not even begin to wrap his head around what was happening currently, nevermind what had transpired between him and Jamie earlier.

"Just come over to the shower, I'll open the door and grab it." Jamie almost shouted over the intense sound of the spraying water. Jack rubbed his bare arms to try and get rid of the sweat, but was unable to get rid of the itchy feeling of warmth. He quickly made his way to the shower door, and knocked on the glass gently. The door of the shower slammed open quickly, and Jack was hit straight in the face by the glass pane— his fall was almost comical as he fell down like a board straight to the floor.

"Jack!" Jamie cried, shutting off the water of the shower and scrambling to Jack's limp frame of the floor of his bathroom.

"Oh my God I am so sorry I really couldn't see you through the foggy glass!" Jamie said in a rush, grabbing Jack's head to check for injuries while dripping hot water all over him. Jack had thankfully not gone unconscious, but let out a groan of pain when Jamie touched his head.

"Oh Moon my everything hurts…" Jack mumbled.

"God I'm so sorry. Shit I forgot how hot it is in here, let's get you on the bed," Jamie's voice called out to Jack through the fog of his brain. The next thing he knew, Jamie was gripping his arm and lifting him off of the ground. Jack blinked, his body hot all over and aching from his tumble onto the hard tile.

"Do you think you can walk?" Jamie asked, still supporting Jack's weight almost completely as he attempted to get the spirit off of the ground. A distinct lack of an answer was all Jamie needed to prompt him into picking Jack up bridal style and quickly moving him to the bedroom.

From his safe position in Jamie's arms, Jack could hear the teenager's heart thumping erratically as he pressed his head to the boy's bare chest. His own chest was void of clothing, and the press of their skin registered faintly in the back of his head as his senses were overloaded with pain and confusion.

The next thing he knew, he was being placed gently on Jamie's bed.

"You feeling any better?" Jamie asked Jack nervously. Jack nodded his head, and he honestly was. His head was beginning to clear, and he was suddenly aware of where he was and the circumstances as to why he was even there in the first place.

"Good. I'll be right back. I need to put on some clothes." Jack suddenly noticed that Jamie was wearing absolutely nothing at all; and fuck it if he didn't look freaking fantastic with no clothes on—

Jamie turned away and walked to the bathroom, making Jack blush for the second time at the sight of the other male's ass.

"Jack I found your sweatshirt, do you want it now?" Jamie called from the bathroom.

"Later." Jack groaned. He was still overheated, although the dizziness was passing, and Jamie standing in front of him completely naked and still dripping from a hot shower was doing nothing to save his dignity as a guardian.

Jamie reentered the room with Jack's sweatshirt over his arm, and white towel draped around his lower half. He threw the sweatshirt onto the bed, and then plopped down next to Jack with a long, tired sigh.

"I'm sorry about slamming your face. I've been just fucking everything up today and I don't even know how to stop." Jamie cried out in exasperation, lowering his back onto the mattress so that he was lying next to the frost spirit.

Jack had no words to reply to Jamie's despair; he was just as confused and emotionally drained as the other boy.

"The date didn't go well. If you couldn't tell by my screaming earlier." Jamie moaned.

"What happened?" Jack asked softly, closing his eyes and just listening to the sound of Jamie's voice.

"Didn't get my tongue in, nevermind my dick." Jamie replied bitterly. Relief washed over Jack in a satisfying wave that ebbed away his previous anxiousness.

"That's too bad." Jack said flatly.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. I took her on a date, treated her nice, paid for our meal… And I didn't even get past first base." Jack felt Jamie's body tense with frustration next to his as the words spilled out of the teenager's mouth.

"I've watched a lot of movies." Jack said absentmindedly. Jamie propped himself on his elbow and turned onto his side so he could properly give the Jack a "what-planet-are-you-from" face.

"So?" Jamie replied, clearly confused.

"So… girls almost never have sex with a guy on the first date. They usually just kiss or something. And that's only sometimes." Jack said.

"Well yeah but that's the movies. Porn is a more modern take on what actually happens….right?" Jamie sounded less and less sure of himself as he went on.

"I've seen lots of people fall in love. I'm pretty sure you're wrong." Jack's old taunting mischievous returned as a bare whisper that hinted to what it had been before things had become so awkward between him and Jamie.

"Why didn't you say something then!?" Jamie asked angrily, suddenly turning on Jack in a fit of rage. Jack sat up and gave him a furious glare.

"Because someone was too preoccupied trying to practice on me to bother asking my opinion." Jack half-shouted, immediately regretting what he had said as soon as he had said it. His burst of angry confidence receded, and he flopped back onto the bed in a defeated heap.

Silence thickly descended between the boys. Each were lost in their own thoughts of what had occurred over the past few days.

"I… I overstepped my bounds earlier this evening." Jamie said lowly. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't even know why I did it. It just felt good and it escalated so quickly—"

"No it was my fault." Jack's voice interjected brokenly. "I wanted…" Jack couldn't finish telling Jamie that he wanted him. That he wanted him sexually. It would surely disgust the teen.

"Jack…" Jamie's voice called out to him softly. "You're my best friend. And um… I'm sorry for doing that and it won't happen again I promise and we can restart all of your manly lessons again—" Jack cut him off.

"I liked it." Jack said quietly. Jamie's reaction was impossible to read; his face contorted from blank, to shocked, to confused, to embarrassed within a matter of seconds.

"Well um.. Yeah. Everyone likes sex. It's natural." Jamie missed the connotation of Jack's statement, choosing to ignore the implication that the guardian liked it because it was Jamie he was doing it with.

"I'm not gay." Jack said to Jamie quickly. "I didn't even know I had a sexuality."

Jack was actually pretty sure he _was_ gay, but lying to Jamie seemed like the easiest thing to do in the situation. If he could make everything just resume to normal maybe Jamie would hold him again like he had before.

"That's good. Progress I suppose." Jamie said. Both were lying blatantly to one another, each trying to feel out in the dark what would please the other.

"You feeling any better?" Jamie asked suddenly, drawing Jack away from his whirring head.

"Yeah. A bit. I'm still kinda sore though. All over my back." As if to prove the point, the frost spirit touched his back and winced.

"I could give you a massage?" Jamie asked tentatively. The idea of touching Jack after all that had occurred already was a little unsettling. He didn't want to turn gay, and he was still feeling disappointed after the entire ordeal with Pippa. Jack flipped onto his stomach.

"Go for it," his muffled voice replied.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
